Lo que me hacia falta
by verolopez.sui
Summary: despues de que naruto trajo de vuelta a sasuke, tsunade le encarga a hinata a cuidarlo... que sucedera...
1. Chapter 1

No sean malos conmigo xD es mi primer fic y quiero aprender, por favor :D den criticas constructivas

Los personajes no me pertenecen son del maestro kishimoto

N= piensan

**N=narran**

_**N= hablan **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabia si esto era lo correcto, pero el también esta haciendo lo mismo que yo…_** -Sasuke yo… n…no se….si….**_-

-_**no te preocupes Hinata aquí nada ni nadie nos impedirá seguir con lo nuestro **_– _me fascinas…_

Solo pude sentir los labios de Sasuke acercándose rápidamente a los míos, sus manos acariciando mi cuello y mi cabello, puedo sentir fácilmente el calor corporal de el, y no puedo evitar seguir… es algo que queremos los dos…

**La besa apasionadamente, caminan con pasos torpes hasta caer en la cama en donde Sasuke puede deslizar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la peliazul sin problemas, le empieza a bajar lentamente la cremallera de la chaqueta de la ojiperla, al ver este a la joven hiuga sonrojarse este ríe levemente.**

_**-si no quieres que continuemos con esto solo dime, y me detendré pero si continuamos… aunque me pidas que pare no lo are…**_

Lo mire a los ojos y supe que aunque le dijera que parara no lo ara… además es algo que también anhelo… _**continua… Sasuke… **_**rodea el cuello del pelinegro y lo acerca para besarlo apasionadamente…****le susurra al oído… **_**además no creo poder parar yo tampoco sa-su-ke….**_

**el ojinegro no resistió mas, le empezó a besar el cuello detenidamente, haciendo estremecer a la joven Hyuuga que de un esfuerzo torpe pero eficaz logro quitarle la camiseta al joven Uchiha, el sonrió de lado al ver que ella lo deseaba igual que el a ella.**

**Le quito la blusa de mayas que la ojiperla tenia para dejarla solamente en bracear, alejándose un poco para contemplarla, al mirar lo sonrojada que estaba sonrió y la beso apasionadamente.**

**Ella acariciaba la suave espalda del joven, mientras el acariciaba uno de sus senos mientras le besaba el cuello mordiéndole un poco al sentir que la ojiperla se estremece al desabrochar el incomodo bracear, el baja del cuello de la joven en un camino de dulces besos hasta llegar a uno de sus senos y tocarlos provocativamente con la lengua haciendo que la joven suelte un leve gemido**

_**Aahh… sa…suke**_**- dijo la ojiperla extaceada de aquel suave rose**

**El joven Uchiha mordía suavemente su pecho mientras acariciaba el otro, sintiéndose cada vez mas excitado ante los gemidos que lograba sacarle a su amada Hinata, esta bajo lentamente sus manos asta llegar al pantalón del ojinegro desabrochándolo para poder quitárselo, el tomo la cintura de la joven y en un movimiento la puso enzima de el teniendo mejor vista del voluminoso cuerpo de Hinata.**

**Ella lo beso tiernamente en los labios y comenzó a bajar a su cuello mientras acariciaba el abdomen del Uchiha, bajo asta llegar al abdomen bien formado del joven e intentado quitar dicho pantalón que para ambos ya empezaba a molestar, al quitárselo pudo observar la erección del joven, lo cual la izo sonrojar mas de lo normal. El miro el sonrojo de la joven y la tomo nuevamente de la cintura recostándola para poder acariciar nuevamente cada rincón de su cuerpo.**

Todo paso tan rápido… no tuvimos noción del tiempo, nuestras ropas tiradas alrededor de la cama, las cobijas en el suelo, y Sasuke encima de mí… cuando fue que lo quise tanto… cuando fue que me izo olvidar a Naruto…

**Un año atrás…**

**Después de que Naruto obtuviera su lucha con Sasuke, ambos quedaron muy mal heridos, Naruto logro hacer recapacitar Sasuke con las palabras que le dijo Itachi**

**Flashback-**

_**-Sasuke! Después de todo lo que izo tu hermano por la aldea, aun así ¡¿intentas destruirla?!**_

_**-¡La aldea destruyo a mi hermano! ¡No hay nada que proteger además tu no entenderías!**_

_**-Sasuke, Itachi me dijo que no podía confiar en ti, que me daba toda su esperanza en detenerte, y decirte que todo lo izo por ti, por konoha, por shisui… pero… ¡TU no sigues los sueños de ellos! ¡Ellos murieron como grandes shinobi entiende eso!**_

**Fin del Flashback**

**Ya reconstruida la aldea, ambos ninjas están en el hospital**

**Sakura entra en la habitación de Naruto**

-_**Veamos como siguen tus heridas Naruto**_- **lo revisa y nota que ya esta recuperado. –**_**Vaya parece que te recuperaste mas rápido de lo normal, bien creo que te podremos dar de alta pero necesitáremos la aprobación de Tsunade-sama**_

-_**Sakura-chan, ¿como sigue Sasuke?**_

-_**creo que tu ataque lo daño demasiado, Tsunade no me permite entrar a verlo además ocupa mi ayuda con los demás heridos en la guerra… quisiera poder verlo…**_

**En eso entra Hinata a la habitación de Naruto con unas cuantas flores**

-_**Hinata sabes como esta Sasuke?**_

-_**N…no te preocupes Naruto-kun esta mejorando, con ayuda de Tsunade-sama y mía se esta reponiendo**_

-_**Hinata… que es lo que le están practicando a Sasuke-kun…**_

-_**Es una técnica que Tsunade-sama aprendió hace mucho, mientras usa mi byakuugan para saber en donde debe aplicarla, yo y shizune estabilizamos a Uchiha-san**_

**En eso se abre la puerta **

_**-¡Hinata ya no les digas mas!**_

-_**Tsunade-sama… lo siento…**_ - **un tanto nerviosa**

_**-Sakura como va Naruto… **_

_**-esta bien Tsunade-sama, ya se le puede dar de alta…**_

_**-Bien, porque tengo una misión para ustedes y kakashi, **_

**Un poco sorprendidas las dos kunoishis miran a la Hokage **

_**-¿P…pero Tsunade-sama no es muy apresurado?-**_ **pregunta la pelirosa**

_**-ocupamos a todos los ninjas posibles, además es algo sencillo, le servirá de entrenamiento a Naruto**_

-_**No te preocupes Sakura-chan estoy bien-**_ **sonriendo el ojiazul a la joven pelirosa**

_**-Hinata, vuelve con shizune, al parecer ocupa un poco de ayuda…**_

_**-Hai, Tsunade-sama**_- **voltea a mirar al rubio**_- __**suerte Naruto-kun**_- **se retira la joven hiuga**

Quisiera que Naruto-kun me quisiera de la misma forma en que quiere a Sakura-chan, pero solo soy una amiga para el… **en eso llega con shizune**

**Escucha ruidos dentro de la habitación – **_**¿que sucede shizune-sama?**_

**Mirando a Hinata un poco aliviada**- _**Hinata-san ¿podrías cuidar de Sasuke mientras arreglo algunos papeles con lady Tsunade?**_

_**-esta bien, shizune-sama…**_ - **mirando un poco inquietada a shizune y acercándose al Uchiha**

**Shizune se retira rápidamente y deja a los dos solos.**


	2. Chapter 2

:D gracias por el apoyo que me an dado ^^ aqui conti :D espero que les guste

Los personajes no me pertenecen son del maestro kishimoto

N= piensan

**N=narran**

_**N= hablan**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hinata activa su byakuugan y mira el chacra de Sasuke –**_**mmmh…**_

_**-porque pones esa cara**_ – **pregunta el pelinegro un poco enojado**

**La joven ojiperla no esperaba que estuviera despierto Sasuke y le explica**

_**-es que aun faltan varios puntos por reparar, pero deja veo si esto funciona, no te muevas por favor-**_ **la joven usa un poco de chacra en uno de los puntos más dañados. Sasuke siente un fuerte dolor y la detiene al instante**

_**-que intentabas hacer. . .**_ **el joven pelinegro siente algo diferente después de lo que hiso la ojiperla **_**– ¿que fue lo que hiciste?**_

_**-solo te di un poco de mi chacra y desbloqueado uno de tus flujos de chacra… perdón si te dolió… **_**un tanto nerviosa la joven hiuga al reaccionar del Uchiha **

**El joven Uchiha observa a la ojiperla y piensa una vez más… -**_no es como las demás chicas… ella es algo rara…- _**la joven hiuga observa como el pelinegro la mira y eso le incomoda un poco – **_**q… que sucede uchiha-san?**_**- El Uchiha se percata y voltea a otro lado- **_**no es nada solo que eres un poco rara- **_**Sasuke se percata de que ella ríe de su comentario**

**- **_**ya me han dicho que soy rara, pero así lo soy… y a nadie le gustare así… ni a Naruto-kun…- **_**la joven baja la mirada un poco triste el Uchiha se percata de ello- **_**así que te gusta el dobe… ahora eres mas rara de lo que pensé…**_

**Hinata nerviosa le contesta –**_**y...yo… aunque le diga a N-naruto-kun, se que a el le gusta Sakura-san… y Sakura lo mira diferente desde que Naruto-kun le dijo que… el nunca la dejara de querer… y soy feliz de que al menos intente ver a Naruto-kun de manera diferente… - **_**la joven no pudo evitar decirlo con lagrimas en sus ojos y el Uchiha se percata de eso.**

**-**_**nunca entenderé ese sentimiento de las mujeres, obsesionarse y hacerse ilusiones… pero, ¿porque el dobe?- **_**esperando la respuesta de la joven hiuga-**

**-**_**porque el es una persona que nunca se rinde… que siempre sigue adelante a pesar de todo y porque lo admiro… y siempre es sincero… - **_**la joven le dice algo nerviosa pero sin pensar porque- **_**cuando le dije lo que sentía hacia el… Naruto-kun… lo único que me dijo fue… "lo siento Hinata… perdóname por no corresponderte… pero… yo quiero a Sakura-chan"… solo espero que Sakura-chan lo llegue a querer al igual que el a ella… -**_** Sasuke no se esperaba esa respuesta de Hinata además no sabia porque le izo la pregunta si no le interesa**

**-**_**creo que perdiste el tiempo con el dobe… como lo dijiste, nunca se rinde por lo tanto no dejara de seguir a Sakura- **_**intenta ponerse de pie pero aun es demasiado débil y pierde el control.**

**Deteniendo a Sasuke y haciendo que se recueste nuevamente- **_** aun estas débil uchiha-san, por favor no te esfuerces demasiado… **_

_**-no tienes nada de que preocuparte por mi, así que déjame…- **_**quita la mano de Hinata de su pecho- **_son suaves…_** pensó el Uchiha al no soltarla**

**Hinata un poco nerviosa al ver que el Uchiha no suelta su mano –**_**u…uchiha-san… m…mi mano…**_

**Sasuke sale del transe en el que estaba y suelta la mano de Hinata- **_**perdón… Hyuga… **_

**En ese momento entra Tsunade y shizune para revisar a Sasuke, Hinata se sintió un poco aliviada por toda la tención que avía en ese momento**

**-**_**Hinata, ¿como va Sasuke?**_

_**-bien Tsunade-sama, aun sigue un poco débil pero creo que encontré la forma mas rápida de que recupere un poco de movimiento y así pueda recuperarse mas rápido pero para eso ocuparía ayuda de dos miembros de mi clan**_

_**-bien, entonces busca a los mas apropiados por favor te dejo a cargo de Sasuke- librándose de no tener que estar mas tiempo encerrada en esa habitación con el joven Uchiha ya que lo único que hacia era molestarla de tal grado que Naruto se le hacia alguien calmado- **_

**Hinata un poco sorprendida acepta el encargo de la Hokage –**_** esta bien, Tsunade-sama**_

**Tsunade y shizune se retiran de la habitación de Sasuke mientras Hinata le dice –**_** uchiha-san descanse por favor iré por los demás- **_**Sasuke observa como se va la ojiperla y piensa- **_tiene un suave aroma es algo adictivo… aunque, porque intento percibirlo ahora que no esta…- __**humm que tontería…**_

**Después de un rato Sasuke se queda dormido, Hinata encuentra a sus compañeros Kitomi y su guardian Ko y les explica como podrán ayudar a Sasuke a recuperarse, ambos aceptan y van a la habitación de Sasuke.**

**Entran a la habitación y en ese momento Sasuke se despierta, **

**-**_**Sasuke por favor, si siente demasiado dolor díganos…**_**- Sasuke observa a Hinata y se percata que ara lo mismo que al inicio – **_**ok Hyuga… - **_**empiezan con el tratamiento, Sasuke aguanta el dolor…**

**Después de 4 horas con intervalos de descanso y relevo logran avanzar gran parte de la espalda del ojinegro…**

_**-hinata-sama creo que por hoy es suficiente…**_** - dice kitomi después de sentarse en una silla cerca de la pared.**

**-**_**hai… creo que isimos un buen trabajo… Uchiha-san se quedo profundamente dormido**_**-**_en verdad quedo muy agotado…_**- dice observando al ojinegro con algo de calma y cansancio…-**_esto será una estancia larga… y agotadora para todos…-_

**Pasan 2 semanas de intensos tratamientos de los hiuga al joven Uchiha, y esta listo para salir del hospital… además de que todo en la aldea ya estaba tranquilo todo estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.**

**-parece que esta todo listo Sasuke-san – revisando su chacra con su byakuugan- creo que ahora podrás salir pero es decisión de Tsunade-sama… **

**-Sasuke toma la mano de Hinata después de que los otros dos jóvenes hiuga se retiran… - **_**espera por favor Hinata, primero quiero ver si puedo mantenerme en pie después de este ultimo tratamiento… - **__estas dos semanas que e estado con ella me a dado la suficiente confianza, algo que no tenia… en nadie… -_** Hinata observa que a funcionado todo el tratamiento- **_** todo esta bien Sasuke-san, con un poco de entrenamiento y todo estará bien… **_

_**-Sasuke-san, ¿que te parece si vamos a caminar para agilizar tus piernas una vez mas? Ya que lo último que se trato fueron tus piernas – **_**el pelinegro observo a la ojiperla y este acepto sin ningún reproche**_**- lo único que quiero es ya irme lejos de este lugar….**_

**La ojiperla logra dar de alta a Sasuke sin que las demás chicas se den cuenta, ya que seria algo molesto para Sasuke, - **_**vamos Sasuke-san, antes de que te vean…- **_**van sigilosamente hasta estar lo suficiente mente retirados del hospital**_**,- **__**y… ¿a donde te gustaría ir Sasuke-san?- **_**pregunta la joven hiuga un poco entusiasta- **_**supongo que por el lago que esta cerca de los territorios Uchiha, por lo regular nadie abunda por hay… **_

**Llegan al lugar y Hinata observa que todo esta bien, -**_** solo es cuestión de que te cuides Sasuke-san, todo esta bien.**_

_**-Entonces creo que iré a mi antigua casa, de seguro no esta habitable en estos momentos- **_**se da la vuelta para ir en dirección de su hogar**_**- **_** ¿**_**me acompañas Hinata? - **_** la ojiperla no se esperaba la invitación, al fin y al cabo no tenia nada que hacer, ya que le avía reportado todo a la Hokage- **_**esta bien Sasuke-san… pero no te esfuerces demasiado**_

Al ir caminando junto a Sasuke, me sentí feliz porque sentía que el disfrutaba de mi presencia, además en estas dos semanas que pasaron… al hablar con el, convivir con el… se que es diferente a todos los chicos… el conoce mi sufrimiento… yo conozco su historia… es algo extraño que ambos lográramos abrirnos uno al otro…

_**-bien llegamos Hinata… -**__al parecer solo esta llena de polvo… - __**creo que tengo trabajo que hacer…**_

**En eso la ojiperla lo detiene- **_**espera, no te esfuerces demasiado yo te ayudo - **_** la ojiperla le dijo esas palabras con una sonrisa cálida y el Uchiha se percato de esto no es común en alguien como el… se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones… pero al parecer el lo disfrutaba, en eso la joven hiuga se desmaya al no descansar después de haber usado la mayoría de su chacra en Sasuke, en eso el joven Uchiha la toma en sus brazos y la lleva a la sala pero antes poniendo una sabana en el sillón, mientras… **

**Recostándola en el sillón- **_**valla es muy liviana, a pesar de llevar ropa holgada… - **_**activa su sharingan- **_**y me dice que yo no me esfuerce de mas… casi se quedo sin chacra… la dejare descansar-**_** quitándole el cabello del rostro lentamente- **_es hermosa… pero rara… definitivamente no es como las otras chicas… _

**Después de que el Uchiha termino de limpiar un poco la casa Hinata vuelve en si**

** -**_**mmmh… **_**-abre lentamente los ojos y observa al ojinegro sentado frente a ella – ¡**_**s…Sasuke-san!, que sucedió…. **_

**-**_**al fin despiertas, deberías tomar tus advertencias de vez en cuando… no te esfuerces demasiado- **_**mirando fijamente a los ojos de la ojiperla**

**-**_**a… a que te refieres Sasuke-san…-**_** se sienta rápidamente **

_**-casi no te quedaba chacra, y aun así intentaste esforzarte mas de lo que podías, así que mejor descansa un rato mas, yo te acompaño a tu casa.- **_**levantándose para recostarla una vez mas.**

No sabia si lo hacia por obligación o por gusto, pero… es muy diferente al Sasuke que conocía… es mas… amable… responsable y… tímido… -_**P…porque lo haces Sasuke-san?... **_** mirando al ojinegro un poco desconcertada**

**-**_**. . . **_– no sabia que contestarle… era porque yo quiero pero… ¿porque quiero?- _**no lo se simplemente quiero hacerlo. –**_**Desviando la mirada de la ojiperla- **_** creo que es hora de que vayas a tu casa, empieza a anochecer…**_

_**-e… esta bien Sasuke-san… - **_** levantándose con calma y aun extrañada, al notar esta reacción Sasuke la acompaña de camino a su casa en eso…**

_**-s…Sasuke-san espera… - **_** deteniendo al Uchiha repentinamente- **_**que sucede Hinata… **_

_**-neji-niisan esta esperando creo que debo volver sola a partir de aquí, gracias por acompañarme Sasuke-san **_

_**-jmmh… no importa, dije que te acompañaría hasta tu casa así que vamos – **_**Sasuke toma la mano de Hinata y avanza hacia la casa de la ojiperla.**

_**-e…espera Sasuke-san! S…si nos mira neji-niisan… **_

**En eso el joven hiuga se percata de las voces y reconoce la de Hinata y este va de inmediato a ver que sucede…**

**-¿**_**Hinata-sama esta bien? Suéltala Uchiha – **_**con un tono serio e intimidante**

**-jmmh no tienes nada de que preocuparte solo la traigo de nuevo a casa, - con una mano en el bolcillo y la otra aun tomando a Hinata, en eso el joven Uchiha se acerca a susurrarle en el oído a Hinata - **_** te estaré esperando mañana, porque no hemos terminado lo que iniciamos… **_**- la joven ojiperla se sonroja y observa al Uchiha confundida**

**-**_**a… ¿a que te refieres Sasuke-san? –**_** aun tomando la mano del joven Uchiha**

**-**_** te espero a las 9 - **_** soltando la mano de la joven y marchándose del lugar**

**-**_**que es lo que pasa… Hinata-sama – **_**mirando un poco desconcertado el joven Neji a Hinata que esta sorprendida aun y mirando hacia donde se marcho el Uchiha**


End file.
